


Lost & Found

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Mostly Daniel & Walter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screencap Challenge for 2012: "Lost & Found" by Debbie<br/>Warnings: Spoils for Season 8's - Endgame<br/>Takes place during Season 8, involving Daniel and Walter as this is my twist on the episode Endgame.<br/>Done for Stargate Legends Yahoo Group</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost & Found

When Daniel arrived to work that morning, he was informed of the missing Stargate and given the task of questioning Chief Master Sergeant Harriman and Sergeant Mackenzie; both men had been on duty and present when the Stargate was suddenly beamed away.

After a fruitless interview, Daniel jotted down a few things on his clipboard as Sergeant Mackenzie left the room.

Walter was getting ready to follow the other sergeant's departure, until Doctor Jackson's next words prevented him from leaving.

Tapping a pencil against his chin in thought, the archaeologist stared intensely at Walter. "Want to go on a Stargate hunt?"

Pointing a finger at himself, Walter thought he had heard the younger man wrong. "Me, sir?"

"I could use your help, Walter," Daniel put aside his clipboard, "between you and me, I think the Asgard had something to do with our missing Stargate."

"Why would they just whisk it away like that and not tell us first, sir?"

"Because they can," Daniel shrugged, "they're Asgard...it's what they do." Heading for the open door, he motioned for Walter to follow suit. "Come on, let's go."

Following behind him, Walter asked, "where are we going, Doctor Jackson?"

"To the control room," Daniel replied, "you're going to contact Thor for me."

"Of course I am, sir," Walter agreed, still unsure that Doctor Jackson was correct in his beliefs.

++++

"But, Thor, our Stargate is *missing*!" Daniel emphasized and nearly jumped up and down in impatience because the Asgard leader didn't seem to grasp the urgency of their situation.

Being only an observer, Walter had to agree with the doctor that Thor could have been more supportive.

"I am sorry, Doctor Jackson, we have no knowledge as to how your Stargate came to disappear." Thor's features could be seen clearly on the monitor, as his huge eyes blinked. "Have you tried contacting the Tokra for help?"

Frustrated, Daniel kicked out at the chair Walter sat on, making the other man jump. "No, Thor, I actually thought perhaps *you* borrowed it."

"For what purpose?" Thor gave Daniel a blank stare and blinked twice more.

"I don't know...perhaps you tell me?" The linguist was nearly beside himself; this wasn't going the way he thought it would...so much for his theory.

"Sadly, I cannot beam down to discuss this matter with you more thoroughly. I am needed elsewhere," Thor explained briefly.

Daniel's head dropped as his right hand slapped his thigh hard, "of course you are," he muttered softly so Thor wouldn't hear. What he did manage to say was, "of course, Thor. We'll try and figure this out ourselves."

"You're a bright, knowledgeable species, Doctor Jackson. I am sure you and the rest of the SGC will be able to trace the location of your Stargate without our intervention."

"You're probably correct, Thor. Thanks for taking the time to talk to me."

Blinking again, Thor nodded. "You are very welcome, Doctor Jackson. Give General O'Neill my greetings." The little alien signed off and the monitor went blank.

"That went rather well," Daniel grumbled and glanced at Walter's odd look, "don't you think?"

"Whatever you say, Doctor Jackson."

"That bad, huh?" Daniel laughed briefly. "Okay, onto bigger and much better things."

"Those would be what, sir?" Walter asked.

"Area 51," Daniel responded instantly, "next to the Asgard they have the technical know how to pull off a stunt like this."

"Then you and the rest of SG-1 could head over there and question their people." Walter felt relieved in finding out their allies had nothing to do with the gate's disappearance.

"Correction, Walter," Daniel gave the man a sly glance, "you and I will go their together."

"We will?" Walter was stunned and it showed, "but I'm needed here, sir."

"I got special permission to steal you away for the duration, Walter."

Scratching his head, Walter was clearly puzzled. "Uh, asking the obvious...but why me, Doctor Jackson?"

"Everyone knows that you're the *go to* person around here and always on top of the situation, Walter."

"But what about the rest of SG-1?"

"We've all agreed to attack this in different directions. Moreover, once we arrive at Area 51, no one would suspect you of snooping around," Daniel grinned, "whereas they'll be suspicious if all of SG-1 suddenly appeared on their doorstep."

"If I'm doing the sleuthing, so to speak, may I ask where you'll be?"

"I'm going over there on the pretext of checking up on certain alien technology that Area 51 had just gotten their hands on and you're along as my assistant, Walter."

"Good cover story, sir." Walter's face still wore a bewildered look. "Doctor Jackson, if you already had this trip arranged, why waste time contacting the Asgard?"

"Covering all my bases, my friend," Daniel clapped a hand on Walter's shoulder, "time to go."

++++

*Area 51*

"Okay, Walter, this is where you and I part company for a bit," Daniel gave the other man a determined look. "Ready?"

"I'll do my best, Doctor Jackson."

"I know you will, Walter."

++++

For most of the afternoon, Walter learned more about Area 51 than he wanted too; he stopped to watch various experiments being conducted, asked questions here or there but nothing shouted out to him that their missing Stargate was here...until Walter overheard a conversation between two technicians...

"Wasn't that a coup, stealing the Stargate right from under General O'Neill's nose?"

"You said it! But we can't keep something that large under wraps forever. You know how the walls around here have eyes and ears."

"We only need it for about a month anyway or at least until the agency can create a duplicate Stargate."

"Then what? Do we beam the other one back to the SGC?"

"That's the plan from what I've gathered. General O'Neill won't have a clue who stole it and just be happy he got it back in one piece."

"I hope it's as simple as you made out."

Having heard enough, Walter went in search of Doctor Jackson; he finally located the linguist walking down the hall. Grabbing him by the arm, Walter pulled him off to the side and informed him of what he just learned.

Grinning, Daniel punched Walter lightly on the arm. "Knew you'd be invaluable on this mission." Looking around the area, he whispered, "let's get out of here so I can notify Jack."

++++

In their car, Daniel placed his call to the SGC on his cell phone; upon reaching Jack, he proceeded to tell his friend what Walter discovered. When he was finished, Daniel looked over at the other man.

"So what did General O'Neill have to say, sir?"

"For us to sit tight and act like we have been until the calvary arrive."

"Suppose those two scientists leave in the meantime, Doctor Jackson?"

"It doesn't matter because now we know the Stargate is here," Daniel's mouth twisted, "they had to have planted one of their own at the SGC and somehow tagged the gate so that it could be beamed over here."

"Doctor Jackson, we knew that Area 51 worked on perfecting the Asgard beaming technology for the Prometheus," staring at the archaeologist, Walter seemed more worried than before, "but this could mean that nothing is safe anymore."

Smiling grimly, Daniel nodded in agreement. "You have a good point but I like to think it's narrowed down to a choice few and, hopefully, we'll have nipped this in the bud."

"I wonder how they've hidden the Stargate from the other scientists and military personnel here," Walter said, "I mean, we know it's not the whole of Area 51 involved in this."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they rigged up something similar to Nirrti's phase shifting ability," Daniel replied and rubbed his chin, "I just want us to find the Stargate and go home."

"Amen, sir."

++++

Later, Daniel and Walter met up with Sam and Teal'c; the latter two got out of an unmarked, black van along with SG-4 and SG-6.

"Hi, guys," Daniel greeted warmly as he walked over to them.

"Hello, secret agent man," Sam teased and then glanced at Walter, "you too."

Blushing, Walter waved shyly at Colonel Carter.

A deep voice boomed near Walter's ear and he turned to see Teal'c standing beside him.

"It is good to see you both well," the Jaffa said.

"It's good to be seen, Teal'c," Daniel smiled at his large friend. "Okay, Sam, let's get this done."

++++

Over two hours later, the team found their missing Stargate after scaring the information out of Tate and Markoff, who were the two scientists Walter had eavesdropped on.

"Well, Daniel, you guessed right," Sam said, "they used Nirrti's phase shifting technology to keep it hidden...amazing really when you think about it."

"Well, thanks to Teal'c, they sang like birds and Jack is now a very happy camper." More than pleased with the outcome of their mission, Daniel nodded at Walter. "You know, we made a good team."

"That we did, sir," Walter smiled at Daniel and the others.

"Keep this up, Walter, and we may put you on rotation for an SG team," Sam said.

"No thank you, Colonel Carter, I'm completely happy in my present position."

"If you ever change your mind, Sergeant Harriman, know that you would indeed be a great addition to any unit."

"Thank you, Teal'c." Walter was sincerely pleased at the Jaffa's words but now that the adrenalin rush had worn off the Sergeant was tired; raising his hand slowly in the air, he asked, "can we go home now?"

The End


End file.
